


mint & cucumber

by stenbrough_heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stenbrough_heart/pseuds/stenbrough_heart
Summary: a small drabble,, of my favourite kiss i’ve ever had.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	mint & cucumber

i can’t forget that day.  
i tried to leave. i did.  
but you pulled me back and put your cold hands on the side of my face,, freezing me in place.  
you uttered a few soft words,, i can remember them exactly.  
“don’t make this weird”  
and oh god your lips.  
they were as soft as i imagined.  
you tasted like mint and cucumber.  
but it was over so quickly.  
my eyes closed,,  
i barely blinked and you were pulling away.  
and when i say it was over,, i mean it.  
i think you regret it.  
but i hope i get to feel your lips pressed against mine again,, one day.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so this is something i wrote in my notes on 24/11/19. it was written when my friend,, who i was in love with,, kissed me. and i really didn’t expect it so i had a gay panic. anyways i wanted to write it all down straight after it happened,, because i knew then that i never wanted to forget any detail. but in the end,, our personal problems won and we never worked out. lol anyways it’s not supposed to be a fanfic obviously,, but i gathered it was kinda like a drabble? anyways,, it’s like the shortest shit,, i just wanted to post it incase i lost my notes :)


End file.
